The Legend Of Zelda : Skyloft Academy
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: Link had everything he ever wanted. but when Demise nearly takes away Link's dad and ruins his life. it's up to him and his new found Bounty Hunting Team to end the fight with Demise . Zelink finally happens. HERE COMES TEAM CRIMSON TEAR


The Legend of Zelda: Skyloft Academy

Chapter One

Origins Of The White Rose

* * *

{ 16 years ago }

* * *

Legends say that Hylia sent three guilds to rid Skyloft of the skum the roamed the streets at night, The Hunters Crusade, Blade Edge, and Assassin's Regret, were those three guilds and every few years a new generation of Bounty Hunters, Mercenaries, and Assassins will be trained in the same art as their ancestors and start their own stories. one of those stories was the Legendary White Priest, and the Ominous Dark Priest, Twin Brothers who dedicated their lives to hunt and train the next in line to be the next Bounty Hunting Team.

This Is The Story Of TEAM CRIMSON TEAR

* * *

{ 3 years later }

Curtis Avalon was the dad of four young children, two of them are training to become Mercenaries, which are his two daughters, Saiya and Sheicuri Avalon. he only had his two sons, Link and Rinku Avalon, two of his kids, which is Link and Saiya Avalon has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but Sheicuri and Rinku Avalon have Black hair and blue eyes. but, Link was a rose that bloomed in the night, not only that, but he bloomed as a white rose, bathed in white rose petals, and upon his back rests a rose birthmark. When Link was done with playing outside, he saw a demon with flaring red hair, it was Demise, he was there to kill Link's dad for no apparent reason but to make a point. Link reached for a dagger as he ran towards Demise and yelled " LEAVE HIM ALONE ... WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU ... OTHER THEN JUST EXIST ", getting close enough to make a scar upon Demise's Face and chest, The dagger was made of a sacred steel that only could be weld by someone of pure intentions and of a pure heart. Once Demise left, Link fell to the ground and started crying " daddy ... don't leave me ... not now ... d-daddy ! ... don't go ... please ... stay with me ... I don't wanna lose you yet ... d-daddy ? ... d-DADDY ! ", snot was running down Link's face as well as his tears he was about to lose his own dad. Rinku was with his mom until Juliet heard about the whole tragedy and ran home with Rinku in her arms to see that Curtis was down to the last hours of his life, and Link was crying about his innocence being scarred, Saiya and Sheicuri ran home to see their dad in the ambulance on the way to Skyloft Memorial Hospital where he will be recovering.

* * *

{ In The Middle Of The Night }

Link woke up in the hospital and started to talk to his dad " daddy ... I'll fix this ... I-I know I'm little ... but I'll start tonight ... right now if I have to ... I don't care what happens to me ... as long as your ok ... I'll be ok ... I gotta go but I'll be back ",. He rushed to Hunters Crusade to find his uncle and to begin his training. once he got to the guild he nearly passed out but he was still standing and his uncle was waiting for him " Link ... what are you doing here in the middle of the night ? ", his uncle asked as he saw his young nephew at the door. " I know that I'm small ... but I'm ready to learn from you ... I don't care if I die ... I just want daddy safe ! ", Link looked up at his uncle when he made his sacrifice to lose his life instead of his father " If you're willing to train ... Then I will teach you everything I know for to become a Bounty Hunter ... but, be warned ... the life of a Bounty Hunter is not luxury ... it's dangerous for a little boy like yourself ... but you made your choice ... so I will follow that decision ... come with me ... and we will begin ",

* * *

every year Link got better with his training to where he got to the advanced set to even getting his Bounty Hunter Mark until it was time for his first kill, He was named The White Rose, and the white rose was his Bounty Hunter Mark. Link was only twelve years old when he done his first kill and choose his partner, Ghirahim, The White Spirit, and TEAM CRIMSON TEAR was born.

* * *

{ 4 Years Later } { Skyloft High School }

Link was reading the Bingo books for predators of Skyloft and saw Demise's name under the Dead Section. and just simply said " you should've left my dad alone ... now you have the highest Bounty on your head for death ... I'll enjoy this ... but too bad I'm in Skyloft High right now ... or I would kill you right now ",

{ The Front Office }

Principal Lancaster was talking to Link's parents about their son and how he needed to go to a different school like for instance Skyloft Academy and even sent Link's records to HeadMaster Geapora Harkinian for his notice of recommendation.


End file.
